


Anniversary Time

by SpiderGeddon



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Relationship(s), Sex, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderGeddon/pseuds/SpiderGeddon
Summary: Peter surprises his boyfriend for their anniversary. Sex ensues.





	Anniversary Time

Spider-Man swung around Washington Square Park, looking for a certain building. Come on, where was it? It was super small, he knew that. But he had freakin super eyesight for cryin' out-- oh there it was.

He exited close to ten minutes later, a thick brown paper bag clutched closely to his chest, and webbed off into the setting sun.

\---

"Ta-Daaah, only twenty minutes late this time!" Wade called into his apartment. "Even dropped the suit off at the dry cleaners first!" He set his keys down and shrugged off his coat. Still no response. He made his way into the kitchen, eyebrows raised.

"So, you know, I'm relatively clean-- _oh._ " 

Wade really wished he hadn't used up all of his eyebrow height, because he couldn't raise them anymore at the sight in front of him.

Spider-Man was standing at his kitchen counter, in nothing but a button-down and silky boxer briefs.

He and Wade had been together since a few months after Peter moved in. Mockingbird had kicked him out shortly after their breakup, and with his company in the garbage, he didn't have many other options.

Wade had been the first one to confess his feelings. Peter was receptive to them, but didn't admit to returning his feelings until one particular patrol together, and after much blood loss and delirium.

Still, just the sight of him, even after a whole year together, threw Wade deeply in love with him all over again, every single time.

\--

"Wade. Hey. Hey Wade. Waaaaaade."

"Oh my god. Stop talking. I'm trying to stitch the big giant HOLE you have in your abdomen."

"No, that's my cephalothorax," Peter giggled.

"I cannot fucking-- I can't believe you're making a spider anatomy joke right now."

"What other kind of anatomy joke would I make?"

"None, one would assume, while you're bleeding out on my goddamn couch."

"I'll buy you a new one." Peter waved his arm dismissively, eyes fluttering closed. 

"No the fuck your broke ass won't," Wade fired back.

"Oh yeah."

"And stay awake."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to suffer."

"That's not very nice."

"I'm serious. You have a concussion and you probably shouldn't pass out right now. No matter how obnoxious I currently find you."

"I like your eyes." Peter blurted.

Wade's hand stopped. He stared at Peter for a second, then remembered he was supposed to be fixing a life threatening wound.

"You're delirious."

"And you're a nice guy."

"Now you're REALLY delirious."

"D'you wanna go out some time?"

"Do you need to be life-flighted? How much blood have you lost?"

"Wade, 'm serious."

"You're asking me this now?" Wade sighed. "Yeah. Okay. You remember this in the morning, we'll do whatever you want. You got it."

Peter had only nodded and sank back against the couch, occasionally mumbling about his favorite restaurants or shows when Wade prompted him to stay awake. Wade hadn't taken him seriously until Peter cornered him in the kitchen the next afternoon with an expectant "Well?"

"Uh. Well, what?" Wade was munching on a heavily buttered piece of toast. Peter's face screwed up at him a bit.

"We goin' out or what?"

Wade choked on his toast for the next ten minutes. Two hours later, they were on their very first date.

 

\--

Right now, he looked like a deer caught in headlights as he was in the middle of frantically trying to hide a rather large cake.

"Uh," Peter blushed. "I didn't think you'd be back until later, and I finushed up my patrol early, so uh..."

Peter carefully set a beautiful red and black cake on the counter. Deadpool laughed. It had been decorated with little candy halloween spiders.

"Happy anniversary? I haven't had time to get dressed yet, but we also have reservations."

Wade's eyes welled up.

"Oh my god."

Peter kept rambling.

"Is it too much? Maybe it's too much. I just thought like maybe it'd be cool to do like some anniversary stuff--"

"Pete. Petey it's perfect." Wade sighed, picking up his boyfriend with ease and pressing a kiss to his lips. A brown bag caught his eye. He nodded towards it, still holding a giggling Peter against his hips.

"Whassat? More cakes?"

Peter shook his head and laughed.

"No. It's probably silly, but you said you were homesick a while ago, so I uh, I got you something."

Wade perched Peter on the counter and gave him a questioning smile, reaching out for the bag.

He slid the foam container out and opened it, inhaling deeply and aggressively. 

"Holy Marcellus Wallus's briefcase," he gasped. "Could it be? The holy of holies?"

Peter laughed. "Oh my god, Wade. It's just french fries."

Wade gasped again, pretending to be offended.

"ExcUSE me, Spider-Butt. This is NOT 'just french fries', this is the motherfucking One Above All of pre-meal snacks. There isn't a dish on this earth that can do what poutine does."

"Okay, okay. I believe you. Now come smoosh mouths with me before yours is filled with gravy and smells weird."

"Oh my mouth's not the only mouth getting filled with gravy tonight," Wade suggested darkly. 

"Wade, that's nasty," Peter whined. Before he could object anymore, his boyfriend was pressing into him, still at his height despite Peter being on the counter, and kissing him feverishly.

"I'll SHOW you nasty." Wade suggested when the kiss broke, reaching for Peter's shirt buttons. Peter's tone changed. 

"Oh, by all means, please do," he purred. Wade groaned and picked him up again, sliding him to the front of the counter. He kneaded his fingers into Peter's ass cheek, earning a high pitched squeak from the younger man.

"How much time we got?" He whispered into Peter's neck, planting soft kisses down it as he palmed him over his boxers. Peter gasped and buried his head in Wade's shoulder.

"About an hour."

"Plenty of time," Wade growled, picking Peter up easily and carrying him to the bedroom. He dropped his giggly boyfriend on the bed while he fished out a bottle of lubricant.

When Peter was fully prepped, Wade hovered the head of his dick at his entrance.

"Wade, don't you dare--"

"Maximum effort--" Wade whispered, burying himself to the hilt in one thrust. 

"Wade we talked about this!" Peter hissed.

"Did we? I don't recall," Wade huffed. He hurriedly reached down to stroke Peter in time with his thrusts. Peter didn't have time to respond between the gasps and squeaks coming from his throat.

Wade picked up his pace when he felt his boyfriend squirming and tensing beneath him. He pressed himself firmly into Peter, spilling into the condom as Peter released himself all over his stomach. Peter immediately let out a whine.

"...shirt was cleaaannn..."

Wade planted a kiss to his hair-plastered forehead.

"Oh, you have like four others. You gotta shower anyway, you totally smell like sex."

Peter acted shocked. "Whaaat? How could that happen? I have never had the sex in my life, I am a good christian boy!" 

He gasped slightly when Wade pulled out of him.

"Does this mean I get to yell "FOR JESUS" when I come?"

"It absolutely does NOT."

"Not fair."

"No what's really not gonna be fair, is if we miss our dinner reservations."

"Okay, okay, point taken. To the shower we go!"

Wade kissed Peter's forehead again before hopping up to find them a couple of clean towels. Happy anniversary, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids, I have a Ko-Fi now, because my boss doesnt pay me enough to afford my phone bill. Check out Ko-Fi.com/spidergeddon and consider donating!


End file.
